


Wild Flowers

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge never tires of Rydia's reactions, good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For nasnann on tumblr <3

“What’s this?”

Edge grumbled while opening an eye, half his face buried within his pillow. It was enough to spy on Rydia as she rolled over in bed. The prince was half tempted to latch onto the woman and pull her back into him, even if she protested. Even when mad, Rydia was adorable. Just as long as she didn’t summon Bahamut to wreck havoc onto him, Edge could withstand a couple whacks on his arms or a few kicks in the shin.

But her sudden curiosity wasn’t without cause and Edge had more than the slightest idea as to what peaked her interest.

Rydia sat up full, the bedsheets barely clinging to her nude torso. Wild hair cascaded down her back as she inspected the vase on her nightstand, filled with a lush bouquet of flowers. Each petal brought forth a different color, the arrangement a kaleidoscope come to life. She leaned in to inhale the fresh scent they provided and Edge smiled while she cooed.

“They’re lovely! But… how did they get here? Who would bring flowers here?”

Nuzzling further into the pillow, Edge prayed it would be enough to hide his wide grin. “Maybe Eidolons came in the night to bestow them to you.”

Rydia spun around and huffed. “No!” she drew out. “They wouldn’t do that! There’s no flower Eidolon, silly.”

“No?” Edge chuckled. “Then how about a charming prince who had servants hand pick them, just to surprise you come morning?”

She blinked and tilted her head. Sometimes Edge had to remind himself that such tokens of affection were foreign to the likes of Rydia. The Feymarch instilled enough into her mind to deem her otherworldly. Though that never detracted from her allure. She’d forever be an exotic emerald goddess he’d forever worship, so long as she let him. He considered it a blessing that she let him now.

“Wait.” Rydia eyed the flowers, then Edge. “...you got them for _me_?” Edge nodded. “Why?”

“Why not? Do I need a reason to spoil the one I love?” He never tired of seeing her face blush the way it did.

Though he didn’t expect Rydia to grasp her pillow and smash it into his face. Nothing damaged, not even his pride.

“You don’t need to do that! I keep telling you I don’t want anything. It’s just _weird_!”

With a soft burst of laughter, he reached out to hook an arm around the curve of her waist and pulled. “Come here.”

With a tiny squeak, Rydia tangled herself up in the sheets before collapsing on top of Edge. More laughter erupted from the prince, despite Rydia whacking at his shoulder. That only prompted Edge to pull her in closer to seal his lips onto hers.

“You’re such a dork,” Rydia giggled, lips still hovering along his.

Edge poked at her side, pleased with how ticklish she was. “Ah, but I’m _your_ dork.” And he didn’t want it any other way.

 

 


End file.
